Hero marine of the League
by Tiger2014
Summary: A young Marine name John Helsing took over his father's company after he and his wife died. Now, John is helping the Justice League fighting crime and defeating dangerous and deadly villains. Many crossovers with movies, games, cartoons, and anime. Massive harem and lemons. I do not own of these. Just my oc, John Helsing. Review.
1. Chapter 1

Scene is all black, and then it shows a rainy sky. And a group of U.S Marines are walking in a graveyard, carrying a coffin. Then, scene changes to show a young man in his mid-20s, sitting down on a chair, looking outside as he looks at a military uniform. He has short brown hair, green eyes, and has a handsome face. He also has a straight scar on his right cheek. He continues looking at the uniform as he begins to hear the sounds machine gun fire and explosions in his mind. And voices of Marines fighting in battle.

Marine's voice: Lieutenant Helsing, we need backup! Our location is getting too hot!

Helsing's voice: Hang in there, Corporal! Me and the Sergeant will be there as possible!

The young man then sits up as he looks ahead. He sees the Marines carrying the coffin as another marine leads them to a grave site in the graveyard. He sighs as he shakes his head. He walks to the uniform to put it on. He continues hearing voices in his mind.

Female marine's voice: Lieutenant, we're getting slaughtered out here! We need help!

Helsing's voice: Don't worry, marine! I won't let you down!

Marine 2's voice: Sir, how much longer must we wait?! I lost 15 men already! They're coming all over us like a herd of angry wasps, sir!

Helsing's voice: This is First Lieutenant John Helsing. You gotta send reinforcements to my men's location! They're all getting overrun by enemy forces!

Man's voice: We don't have clearances to go behind enemy lines, sir!

Helsing puts on his dog tags and puts on his uniform. He looks at the mirror as he remembers that day.

Female marine's voice: They're not coming for us, aren't they, sir?

John's voice: No...But I am. I'm coming in with the Sarge right now!

Scene shows a helicopter flying over the sky. The helicopter fires a missile at the ground, killing some enemies. It continues flying around as surviving marines are running to a safe extraction point as the helicopter opens machine gun fire on the enemy troops. Just then, the helicopter fires another missile and kills the last of the enemy troops. Then it lands by the marines. Then, Helsing comes out of the chopper and walks to the bodies of the fallen marines as the surviving marines get into the chopper. The Sergeant watches as Helsing takes the dog tags off the bodies. After he gets all of the tags, he walks back to the chopper. He starts it up and it takes off.

Scene changes back to Helsing, still looking at the mirror. He looks at pictures of his family, friends, and other people. He then looks at a picture of his parents.

John: (Talks in his mind) For so many years, Marines have been falling in combat, serving their country, and dying for what they believe in. But the government is almost corrupted. It has to end.

He puts on his military hat and walks out of the room to go outside. As he does, the marines put the coffin in the ground as they fold up an American flag. After that, he sees them aiming their rifles up in the air, and fire in the sky. He walks down the graveyard as he holds flowers in his hand. He passes by some marines, and salutes to them. He walks through tombstones to a big tombstone. He looks at them. The names on the tombstone. It's his parents' names. "Loving parents, Peter Helsing, born on February 7, 1951, died on July 12, 2012. Nina Helsing, born on July 1, 1955, died on July 12, 2012. Rest in peace." He looks at it.

John: I miss you both so much. Me, Ryann, Grace, Grayson, and Marty. (Puts the flowers down in front of the grave) There's something I gotta do, mom and dad. Something I wanted to do since I was five. I tried. You both know I tried everything, and I still don't have their attention. The government let the evil criminals and villains take over their minds, and now they're letting them take control. At least your company is still under good hands, dad. And I'm running it. And money is running through it. And soon, I'll be doing everything great. But whatever happens, please don't think less of me.

He takes out a medal. He places it on the stone, and kisses it. He walks away, thinking about what he'll do someday.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Wolverines

In Metropolis, the city is quiet. In the air, the Justice League are patrolling the area. Superman looks around the place for any criminal actively. So far, nothing is going on.

Superman: So far, no criminal actively is happening. The city has been quiet since.

Hawkgirl: Maybe it's time for us to take a rest.

Green Lantern: We can't. We have to make sure that the city is well protected.

Diana: But look around. I don't see any criminals.

Hawkgirl: She's right. It's been quiet for a while. I wonder why there hasn't been any trouble.

Just then, they all hear gunfire somewhere in the city. They all fly to the area where the gunfire are at. They all see a bunch of thugs with guns running away. They see Batman and Flash chasing after them.

J'ohn: It seems Batman and Flash has found trouble.

Superman: Then we'd better help out.

They all fly down and follow the thugs. The thugs see them, and continue running. They come around a corner and run into an empty space between the buildings. The league is about to get them, but then, a bunch of people wearing masks on their faces pop out of the ground with weapons, and they open fire on the thugs. The thugs all groan and scream as they get shot. The league all stop as they watch this in shock. They shoot down the last thug before he could try to run from the gunfire. The innocent people around see them, and look at them. The people's guns are smoking from the gunfire. Then, one of the men stands up and holds up his gun in the air.

Man: Wolverines!

The innocent people all cheer at them, yelling their name. The Wolverines all smile at the innocent people, knowing they have brought down more thugs. They turn and leave. The league all land and watch them.

Hawkgirl: Wait. The Wolverines? The heroes of World War 3?

Green Lantern: Oh, yeah. I heard of them. They all stopped North Korea and Russian from completely taking over the country.

Batman watches the Wolverines walking to their vehicles. He and the league follow them as the team gets in the vehicles. The leader walks to the driver's seat. But before he could get in his car, he sees the Justice League.

Man: What's up?

Superman: So, you're the Wolverines. You're still active after the end of World War 3.

Man: Yeah. And now, we're fighting crime. We're stopping criminals the old way.

As he talks to them, he looks at Diana and Hawkgirl. They both look at him, and stare at his green eyes. They both think they see some pain, and sadness in his eyes. He walks to them. They all look at each other. He looks down, and sees some flowers. He kneels down and picks them up. He hands them to the girls. They both look at the flowers, and smile. They take it, knowing he's being nice to them. They could tell that he's smiling too under his mask. He nods at them, and walks back to the car. Batman frowns at him. He steps forward, and grabs his shoulder.

Man: Don't touch me, Bats.

Batman: You didn't have to kill them. The war is over. It's time for you to end the program.

The man frowns at him. He brushes off his hand, and walks to the door. He opens the door, and gets in. He closes the door. He starts the car, and the car drives off with the other cars. The league watches them leave.

Green Lantern: Why did you do that? It looks like you made him mad.

Batman: Those men needed to put in jail, not killed.

Diana: Well, it's not up to you, Batman. It looks like they're making their only choices. But I agree. Maybe we should go talk to them.

Superman: Good idea. But let's not cause a fight. That's the last thing we need right now.

They nod, but Batman just frowns at this. They all follow the vehicles. In the vehicles, the Wolverines take off their masks. Most of them are young people, and some are older than them. One of them is John. He looks ahead as he continue driving. The vehicles come to a hidden tunnel underneath an old abandoned building. The heroes arrive, and they see the vehicles going inside the tunnel. They fly to the building to see if they can see them in there. Diana peaks through a window. She signals her teammates to come forth. They all look through the window, and they see a lot of equipment, computers, workout stuff, beds, boxes, weapons, ammo, some TVs, video game systems, food, and water.

Flash: Whoa. Looks like these people have been living here for a while.

J'ohn: Yes. This must be one of their hideouts.

Batman then sees the people coming in the room. He then sees John. He recognizes him.

Batman: Wait a minute. That's John Helsing. One of the leaders of the Wolverines. He's also a United States Marine.

Diana sees John, and she blushes lightly as she sees his handsome face. Hawkgirl also blushes too. Knowing who they are, the League then heads back to the Watchtower in space. In the hideout, John and the team walk in the room. They leave the vehicles in the garage down in the tunnel. John sits down on a chair by a TV. He turns on the TV. As he does, a News comes on. It's a beautiful longed black haired woman.

Woman on TV: This is Lois Lane in downtown Metropolis. Another bank robbery has happened just today. And once again, the Wolverine army has struck again. Although we have the Justice League, we also have the Wolverines still watching our country from evil. People can sleep quietly and safe, knowing the Wolverines are watching over us. This is Lois Lane from downtown Metropolis.

John smiles at this. He then turns on a radio, and rock music plays. All of the Wolverines in the room all laugh and cheer as they hear the music. He gets up from the chair, and walks into a room as he picks up a soda.

Meanwhile, with the Justice League, they're in their watchtower, in their briefing room. They're all sitting down on chairs, looking at Superman and Batman as Batman looks at some files. The rest of the league look at the files too.

Batman: About two years ago, during World War 3 when North Korea and Russia attacked, a group of young people and United States Marine soldiers form up a group of insurgents who called themselves the Wolverines. They really made messes of the Koreans and Russians' plans. Lieutenant-Colonel John Helsing and his team joined up with the Wolverines during the invasion. They used brutal and lethal force on the enemy. They lost some of their teammates during the battles.

Just then, images of John show up on the monitors. Everyone looks at them.

Batman: (Points at a monitor) That's Helsing right there in Afghanistan. I think he was a Lieutenant at the time.

Superman: (Looks at the files) Five tours in Afghanistan. Iraq, Pakistan, Uganda. Three purple hearts, two silver stars, and the congressional Medal of Honor. Jeez. This man is a hero.

Batman: Well, I think legend might be a better description, Superman. Well, now we can add aiding insurgents to his list of accolades.

Green Lantern: Batman, John Helsing is a man of honor. Just like his father.

Diana: (Looks at him) His father?

Green Lantern: Yes. His father's name was Peter Helsing. He was a General a long time ago. He and his wife died in an accident about five years ago. After they died, John took control of his company and military base.

Diana and Hawkgirl look at the files. They see a picture of John and his friends. They smile as they see they're all happy. Then, they find a newspaper file that shows about John's family dying in an accident. They both feel really bad for him for some reason. It's almost like their hearts are telling them to feel for him.

Back at the hideout, John is siting down on a chair by his desk. He has a camera pointing at himself. He looks at it as he records himself.

John: (Sighs) After almost a year of fighting the Koreans and Russians in the third war, The United States barely escaped from being controlled by them. They were reckless, and brutal. They barely took prisoners during their invasion. They had only one thing in their minds. To enslave us. When we barely escaped from being captured or killed, we decided to form up a group to fight them, known as the Wolverines. And we've been hoping to live another day as we fight back. They call me the Warrior prophet, thinking I'm God's loyal servant. No, I'm more. I promised my parents I'd take care of my brothers and sisters. And I kept that promise. I prayed to the lord to forgive me for letting some of my friends die during the third war. I never forgotten their names.

He gets up from the chair, and walks to a wall. He turns on a monitor. On the monitor, it shows a rock. With names on it. He sighs as he looks at the rock. He sits down on another chair by the monitor. He looks at the rock, and sees the names on it. "Jed Eckert, Danny Jackson, Julie Goodyear, Greg Goodyear, Sgt Hodges, Daryl Jenkins, Arturo Mondragon, Tom Eckert, Ward Helsing, and Yuri Reznov." John sighs in sadly. World War 3 has cost him good friends. He would honor them forever, and make sure that they would be remember as heroes. Just then, his siblings come in the room. He turns around, and sees them. He smiles at them, and they smile back.

John: Grayson. Marty. Grace. Ryann.

Grayson: John. We're really making progress here. The country is getting cleared from the filth of the criminal life. Pretty soon, it will all be gone. And then the country will be free of it.

Ryann: Yeah. (Walks to John, and hugs him)

He hugs her back. Marty then looks at one of the monitors in the room to detect something outside the lair.

Marty: Nothing outside, bro. Everything is clear.

John: Good. Come on, let's get some shuteye now.

They all walk out of the room to go to their bedrooms to sleep. John turns off the lights in the room and leaves the monitors on. John walks into his bedroom. He changes clothes, and gets on his bed. He covers himself up with the blanket, and sleeps. As he sleeps, someone comes into the room. It's a young blue-haired woman. She sees John sleeping on his bed. She smiles at him, and walks to the bed. She lays down beside him, wraps her arm around him, and sleeps with him.

_I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I had to do some changes in this, so review for me. Thank you._


	3. Chapter 3: Robbery chase

The next morning, the Wolverines all wake up for breakfast. They all walk in the dinning as two girls make eggs, toast, and waffles. John sits down with his siblings, and pours milk and water in their cups. Ryann smiles at him as he pours milk in her cup. The rest of the team join them for breakfast as the two girls finish making breakfast. Some of the boys help them putting the food on the table. As they pray for the food, The long blue haired girl sits by John, and holds his hand. They finish saying prayer, and start eating their breakfast.

John: Well guys, I think we're doing a job well done so far in our country. Pretty soon, other countries will ask for us to help them clear out all criminal life for them. To my siblings, and my friends. Takashi, Rei, Saeko, Saya, Kohta, Shizuka, Rika, Alice, Ryann, Marty, Grace, Grayson, Matt, Robert, Toni, Erica, Alex, Rookie, Tommy, and Nancy.

Everyone smiles, and they all raise their cups in the air, and they drink. After a few minutes of eating, they all finish. As they do, an alarm goes off in the area. They all look. Alice feeds Zeke food as she covers her ears. John gets up from the table, and walks to a monitor. He turns it on, and it shows a tracking map on the screen. As the tracking goes on, the radio goes off.

Woman on radio: Attention all police forces; we have an armed robbery at the Metropolis bank. Suspects are heavily armed, and are extremely dangerous.

The Wolverines look at each other, and nod.

John: Shizuka, Rika, stay here with Alice this time. We'll handle this.

Rika: Ok.

They all run out of the room while Alice sits on the couch with Shizuka holding her. Zeke jumps on the couch, and lays down. The Wolverines all run to their vehicles. They gather weapons and ammo. They load up, and get in the vehicles. They start them up, and drive off towards the city.

Meanwhile, the Justice League get winded on on the robbery, and are on their way to stop it. They fly in their craft. Superman looks ahead as they fly.

Diana: Who's behind the robbery, Superman?

Superman: Looks like just a bunch of thugs. They're not working for anyone. We need to stop them. If the police chase after them, they're gonna use weapons. Innocent people will be caught in the crossfire.

Batman: Right. Let's go.

They continue flying until they make it to the city. Down below, a van is driving down the road. Inside it, five men are in the back while one is driving. They open the bags, and a lot of money are inside it. The thugs all laugh as they think they're rich now.

Thug leader: Good work, boys! Now let's get out of the city before Superman and the Justice League show up.

Thug: But boss, what if they do find us? We were lucky that the police didn't see us drive away in our van.

Thug leader: Don't worry. They won't find us. As long as we continue driving normally, we won't get caught.

Driver: Boss! Problem!

Thug leader: What?

Driver: We got the Wolverines on our tail!

The thugs all get their weapons loaded. One of them walks to the back door. He opens one of the slides on the windows, and sees the Wolverines in their vehicles chasing after them.

Thug: Oh, great! Now we have to deal with them!

Thug 2: Dude, speed it up! We have to outrun them!

Driver: Hey, hey, hey! This van can't outrun speeding cars or cops.

Thug leader: Slow it down then.

Driver: What, are you crazy, man?!

Thug leader: Shut the heck up, and do it! Just do it!

Outside, the Wolverines continue chasing after the van. They see the van slowing down, meaning they're gonna open fire on them from the back. The teams get their weapons ready as they drive.

John: Matt, Takashi, be ready, boys. They'll open their back door, and open fire on us.

Matt: Got it, bro.

Takashi: Alright, here we go. Get ready, guys.

They speed up their vehicles towards the van. Back inside the van, the thugs get ready to blast the vehicles. The leader looks at the doors as he points his shotgun.

Thug leader: Now!

They open the doors, and open fire on...nothing. They stop firing, and look around in shock and confusion.

Thug: What the heck?! Where did they go?

Thug leader: Paul!

Paul: (Looks around, and looks both left and right) Here! They're up here!

The Wolverines' vehicles are driving beside the van left and right. The thug leader opens the passenger window, and takes out his pistol. John fires his rifle as the leader fires back. The thugs all shout as they open their windows. The vehicles drive steady barely to avoid the gunfire. The Wolverines continue firing at the van. The people outside all panic as they see the chase. They all run inside to avoid the bullets and vehicles. The Justice League's ship flies over. Batman and Superman sees the vehicles and the gunfire.

Diana: Looks like the Wolverines are already trying to handle it.

Batman: We need to put an end to this, before innocent people get caught in the crossfire.

Superman: You're right. Let's land this thing, and get in there.

They all nod. They land the ship on one of the rooftops, and fly out of it. Flash runs down the building, and Batman shoots his grappling hook onto another building, and swings. Back at the chase, John aims his rifle at one of the van's tires. The thugs see him, and try to stop him, but his friends cover him by firing at them. He smirks as he aims for one of the front tires. He fires, and hits it. The tire pops. The driver tries to keep the van from crashing, but with the left tire popped, it's impossible now. The driver looks ahead, and yells as he heads for a sign board. He ducks down, and the van crashes hard on the metal pole. The vehicles all stop. The Wolverines get out of the vehicles, and run to the crashed van. They aim their weapons at it as John approaches the back door slowly. He looks at his team, and nods at them. He slowly opens the door, and looks inside. The thugs look banged up from the crash. The thug leader groans in pain as he holds his arm. He looks at John.

Thug leader: You! You made us crash, and made me broke my arm!

John: Shut up. Matt, Robert, grab him and pull him out.

They both nod. They walk into the van and grab the thug. He yells in pain as they grab him roughly.

John: Now, you're gonna tell us where do you think you were gonna do with the money.

Thug leader: Wait, wait, wait, man. If I tell you, he'll kill my wife and kid, man.

Saeko: Who?

Thug leader: General Jim Loveless. He said he needs tons of money.

Rei: So you buttheads have been stealing a lot of money while killing good cops?!

Saeko: You'd better tell us where your General is.

Thug leader: I can't! He'll kill my wife and kid if I tell you where he is.

Saya takes out a scanner, and scans the man. She looks at the scanner, and it shows her the thug's name. His name is Tucker Williams. And it shows his records and files. She frowns as she looks at them. She looks at him.

Saya: Your wife left you last year after filling charges against you for abuse, and you don't have a kid. But we do.

Matt tightens his grip on Tucker's arm. He screams in pain.

John: We're not asking again!

Tucker: I don't know where he is, man! He never told me where his lair is, but I do know it's an underground base or city. That's all I know, I swear!

Saeko looks at John. He nods, and looks at Robert. Robert raises his fist, and hits Tucker in the head, knocking him out. They drop him on the ground. As they look at him, the police arrive with the Justice League. The Wolverines look, and see them. The police cars stop, and the cops come out of their vehicles. Just then, Lois Lane arrives too. She sees the Wolverines, and walks to them.

Lois Lane: Good morning, Wolverines. I am Lois Lane.

Saya: Yeah, we know who you are. You don't have to tell us your name.

Lois: Ok, no need to be mad. I'd like to get some answers from you, if you don't mind.

John: Not at all. What do you like to know?

Lois: Well, people all over the world would like to know why you all do the things you do.

John: Well, to answer your first question, we do the things we do, because it's the right thing to do.

Lois: The right thing to do?

John: Yes, because the world needs to be cleared of criminal and villain life. We're trying to do that work. We know it's wrong to do, and it's against god's rules, but he'll understand why we're doing this. We're trying to make peace for the earth.

Lois: Wow. That sounds very interesting, and amazing to hear someone like you say.

John: We all lost a lot of people we knew and loved because of criminal and villain life, and we're avenging all of them. I know some people won't like what we're doing, but when they see what's going on, they'll understand.

Lois looks at him, and smiles. She writes down everything he told her. He watches her. And then, she walks to him, and kisses his cheek. Saeko looks at her with a frowned look, but she shakes it off. Lois smiles at John, and walks away. He smiles back as he watches her leave. Superman watches the whole thing, and has a stern look on his face. Diana and Hawkgirl look at John as he smiles more. He spots them, and winks at them. They both smile at him.

John: Wolverines, let's go. Our work here is done. Let's return to base.

They all nod, and walk back to their cars. The people all come out of the buildings after watching the whole thing. They all cheer and yell, "Wolverines!".

Man: The Wolverines have done it again!

Young man: The Wolverines rock!

Girl: Yeah! Whoo-hoo!

Everyone innocent people in the city continue cheering for the Wolverines. The Wolverines all smile as they get in their vehicles. The Justice League watch as they drive away. Batman watches with a frowned look. They decided to follow them back to their lair. They head back to their ship, and fly off.

Meanwhile, the vehicles arrive back at the lair. They park in the garage, and get out of the vehicles. They walk inside the lair. Alice greets them with Shizuka. John and Matt walks into the command room to look for information on General Loveless.

John: Ok, we need to find some information on General Loveless.

Matt: Got it. We need to put an end to his operation.

Takashi: (Walks in) But we need more help to get that information.

Matt: Help? Who would want to help us with this mess?

Toni: (Runs in) Guys, we just saw something flying towards our location.

John and the others follow her outside. They all look up in the air, and they see the Justice League flying towards them. John frowns at this.

Robert: How the heck did they find us?

Erica: They're the Justice League. Anything is possible for them.

Saya: What should we do?

John: (Sighs) Let me handle this. All of you, just stay inside.

They all nod, and they walk back inside while John stays outside to wait for the ship to land. He looks as the ship lands by the trees. After it lands, the Justice League all get out of it, and approach him.

Superman: Mr. Helsing.

John: Superman. Justice League. Welcome. How can I help you?

Superman: Well, your action today really caught every people around the world their eyes. Look, Mr. Helsing. I know what you think you and your people are doing is right, but don't you think killing criminal life is the only way to bring peace to the world?

John: Yes. The police forces, and the government have been corrupted easily by greed, power, and money. I'm getting tired of these scums getting good cops, and great soldiers killed over their greedy deals. It has to end now.

Batman: (Frowns) Killing is not an option for you to make.

John: (Glares at him) Look, Bats. You don't tell me what to do. I'm not a criminal, and neither are my friends or siblings. You and your friends' time is over. The people all over the world expected you all to do the right thing, but you never did.

Green Lantern: What do you mean, the right thing?

John: They all want you to end the criminal and villain life for good, but you always capture them and put them in jail. And then they break out, and do it again. It's our time now, Justice League. The Wolverines' time. Now, if that's all, I suggest you all leave, and let us continue our work.

John is about to walk away, but Batman grabs him by his shoulder. John looks at him as Batman gives him a stern look.

Batman: We're not done talking to you yet, Helsing.

John, using his military moves, grabs Batman's hand, and flips him over him. He then chokes him with his hands. Then, out of nowhere, the rest of the Wolverines come out of hiding with weapons, and aims them at the League. Superman looks around, and frowns.

John: Yes, we are, Bats! And if you touch me again, I'll tear your stupid arms off! You hear me?!

Diana: (Walks to him, puts her hand on his shoulder) John, calm down. Let him go. Hawkgirl and I don't want your anger getting the better of you.

John looks at her, and back at Batman. He frowns, and lets go of him. Batman coughs as he gets air back in his lungs.

John: You're lucky Wonder Woman was here. Leave now, before you all really test our patience here.

Superman: Batman, I told you, we didn't come to start a fight with them. Look, John. Let's try to talk about this peacefully.

John looks at Superman with a frowned look on his face. He looks at his team, who looks at him. He sighs.

John: Fine. All of you, inside. Let's go. But I'm warning you; if you try anything, you will regret messing with us.

Hawkgirl: We won't, John. Won't we, Superman?

Superman: We won't. We just want to talk.

John: Alright. But first, let me call in all the Wolverine forces. This base is the main command base. Once they're all here, we'll all talk.

J'ohn: A wise decision.

John leads the Justice League into the lair. Diana and Hawkgirl then see a rock formation, like the one John was looking at on one of his monitors. They both walk to it, and they look at it. They see names on it. They realized what the names are. The names of their fallen comrades from World War 3. John sees them, and he walks to them. He puts his hand on Diana's shoulder. She turns around and looks at him. He looks at her, and smiles at her. She smiles back, along with Hawkgirl. They let him wrap his arms around their shoulders. He leads them both inside the lair. After they walk in, John closes the door behind him.


	4. Chapter 4: Base meeting

_Hi, everyone. Sorry for the long wait. Was real busy. I hope you understand, and thank you for your patience. __So please enjoy the story._

Saya walks into the control room, and she pushes a button to activate a homing beacon. The beacon turns on, and the monitor for the beacon shows all bases and outposts all over the world. As it goes off, everyone walks into the meeting room. John stands in front of everyone as monitors turn on in the room. Allies, and more comrades show up on the monitors. John smiles as he looks at his old friends on the monitors. Some soldiers on the monitors salute John.

Soldier: Lieutenant-Colonel Helsing, Major Williams, Captain Hale, and Lieutenant Morris reporting, sir.

John: (Salutes back) At ease, men. Are some of your men coming in?

Captain Hale: Yes, sir. They're in route right now. They'll be there in about 25 minutes.

John: Good. Now, let's tell the Justice League our purposes, and story.

All: Aye, aye, sir.

John: Make no mistake about it, Wolverines. We are still in harm's way. For my siblings and I, we're still in campaigns in a career dating back WW3, two years ago. Likewise for Takashi Komuro, Matt Eckert, and their friends, who cut their teeth under my command along with Jed Eckert in the Third War. Major Williams, and Captain Hale, this is another meeting with you two, and your men.

Hale: Thank you, John.

Williams: Thank you, sir.

John: We have achieved our position through poise, precision, and audacity. To this we must now add resolve. With the corrupted government still in control of our time, they'll brand us as traitors, the gravest capital crime, punishable by death.

Diana: I'm surprised that they haven't found you yet.

John: (Looks at her) Thanks to my dad's smart thinking, he planted a cloaking device on one of our satellites, shielding us from the government.

John stands up from his chair, and walks to the window. He looks outside.

John: 300 years ago, a few men named Washington, Jefferson, and Adams were branded as traitors by the British, and now they're called Patriots. In time, so shall we. (Looks at the Wolverines) In less than 48 hours, we will travel to DC, and we will stop the corrupting of the government, bringing it back to full command. Your rewards, you will each be paid a fee of $1 million for services rendered, and we will be heroes for bringing full peace to our countries. Can you all live with that?

All Wolverines and allies: Yes, sir!

John: (Smiles) Good.

Green Lantern: Helsing, tell us first. Why do you think the Government is corrupted?

John: Because, they can be easily brought by the criminal organization. And they let a lot of soldiers can be killed in the line of duty by leaving them to die, or using them to settle up scores. (Frowns deeply) The men of Marine Force Recon are selected to carry out illegal operations throughout the world. When they don't come home, their families are told fairy tales about what happened to them and denied compensation. Well, my father and I have choked on these lies on our entire careers! Well, here and now, the lies stop!

His friends all smile at him. He looks at them, and at his siblings.

John: God be with all of you. (Looks at the Justice League) Now, down to business with you all, Justice League.

J'ohn: Yes. Please tell us why you do this.

John: Well, let me tell you all this. I'll come straight to the point. 113 Force Reconnaissance Marines have died under my various commands. 57 in Northern Korea and South Russia.

Green Lantern: South Russia? I don't remember the Government sending troops into Russia.

John: Well, Mr. Green Lantern, you've probably got no freaking idea what I'm talking about. Before World War 3 started, I was running Black Ops into Russia, and my men were responsible for over 300 enemy kills. Now somebody put some rigging tape over Green Lantern's mouth. He's wasting my time.

Green Lantern glares at him. Hawkgirl stops him from doing anything.

Superman: Uh, you wanna continue, John?

John: Tell me, does anyone here remember Operation Jungle Storm, those surgical hits made by our smart bombs covered so well on CNN?

Batman: Yes. We do. We watched it before. Why?

John: Well, it was my men on the ground that made those hits possible by lasing the targets. The ambush really pushed them hard as they were getting slaughtered by the enemy. I only saved 34 Marines while so many died. Most of them were brought back home to their families. 20 of them were left to rot in the jungle after the battle ended. No benefits were paid to their families, no medals conferred. Those men died for their country, and they weren't even given a dang military burial. This situation is unacceptable. After me and the Wolverines storm into the Pentagon, we will end the corruption, and soon the Government will be back in good hands. And then I will transfer $100 million from the Government. From these funds, reparations of $1 million will be paid to each of the 113 Marines' families.

Diana looks at him in shock, and looks at Superman, who looks down in thought.

Diana: John, even if you do end the corruption, what will you do next?

John: I will continue my campaign against the criminals and villains. The age of evil and cruel is over. The time of good and wisdom has come.

Batman: (Frowns) How's killing them is good? We don't kill any criminals.

John: Shut up, Bats. So should I say...Bruce Wayne?

The League are all shocked to hear that. John knows who Batman is.

Batman: How did you...?

John: I'm a clever and smart man. And I know Superman's identify too. Am I right, Mr. Kent?

Superman: Really clever.

John: Now, I'm warning you. You try to stop me, I'll expose your secrets. You've all got 40 hours till noon day after tomorrow to think about joining my team. I am aware of your countermeasure. You know and I know it doesn't stand a chance. Dismiss.

The League all get up from their seats, and prepare to leave the lair. Diana and Hawkgirl look at John, and he looks at them. He nods at them, and they both nod back.

Diana: Superman, Me and Hawkgirl will stay here. We will be trying to gain John's trust.

Superman: (Nods) You can try. Good luck.

John lets them stay as the meeting ends. The team leaves and Hale and Williams' monitors turn off as they cut the connections. Diana looks at John as she walks to him.

Diana: John, please tell us.

John: (Sighs) Diana, you know that saving the criminal life for redemption is rarely impossible now.

Hawkgirl: But don't you ever try to give it a chance?

John: Sometimes, I do.

Diana: John, do you mind us asking, how did the Wolverines start?

John looks at them, and smiles. He takes out a chair, and sits down. The girls sit down on chairs too as they look at him, knowing he's gonna tell the story from World War 3.

John: Do you want the long version or short version?

Diana: Long. We want to know everything that happened.

John: Ok. It happened two years ago. My siblings and I lived with our Uncle Ward in Spokane ever since our parents died.

_Sorry for the short chapter, and sorry for the long wait again. Been totally busy lately at my job. I hope you all been very patience. And I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. And now the next chapter will really long, to give you all heads up. And it will be about how World War 3 started, and how the Wolverines became to be. That's right. Red Dawn. Be sure to comment, and review on my story. See ya all soon. _


End file.
